The Upper Crashes you
by Devastation-Eve
Summary: AU;; Axel can count on one hand how many times he's attempted giving up his demon called Cocaine. But now that he has two more hands trying to help him, will he let the blond in to save him? An Akuroku fiction. Genres may change over time.
1. Ode To Remembrance

**Authors Note: Woo! Alright so...I finally got my inspiration back. *Applause* However....People might kill me for this story. I'm sorry. I love Axel it's just...don't kill me. It's just a muse, kay? So read and have fun. This is only the prologue; it was going to be the first chapter, yet it was so pathetically short. The real chapters will be longer than this though. I _promise._ And if they aren't, you have permission to shoot me. *Bang*But if you like my story, please hit the nice button at the bottom that says "Review this Story/Chapter" and tell me. I'll be posting up the first chapter as well. If you like it, review. If I don't have 10 reviews soon, I may not continue. So, r&r as people used to say but I don't see much of anymore... :)  
**

**I don't own any of the characters. I do however, own his parents...**

* * *

_The candlelight danced across everything in the early morning. Way past bedtime for a child of six, but his footfalls padded lightly against the hallway as he crept his way along. He was fast asleep in his bed, you see, and he thought he heard his mother's voice somewhere in the distance. She sounded sad and he wanted to cheer her up so she could sleep too. He remembered that he couldn't sleep well when he was sad. And as he suspected when he reached the end of the hall to the open stairway-something his daddy always said was too dangerous for the little boy, but he seemed to fair just fine over the years. Soon his daddy let it go, just like he always did. When mommy got her way, the child saw, she was much happier. He knew the same was for him, too._

_"Mom?" His little voice didn't carry very far down the staircase, and it wouldn't for another two years. He pressed his ear against the hole between the railings, listening for his mommy to tell him to go back to bed, sweetie. When he heard no such thing, he crept down the stairs to try and console his mother. As he rounded the corner, feet scuffing the platform-they always did that, he noticed with annoyance- he saw his mother leaning over the arm of the couch. He wasn't surprised to hear the words coming from her mouth that he was told never to say again after learning those very words from her. He didn't know it was such a bad thing to call that girl a bitch, his mom did it all the time anyway..._

_"Um...Mom? Why..." He froze as his mother turned. The look on her face was so angry and so sad at the same time. He studied her expression with childlike but morbid wonder. He never saw his mother so emotional.  
Her makeup wasn't even taken off yet, and it was almost three in the morning. It was smeared over her eyelids when she blinked from her wide-eyed state he noticed, and he also saw that it was dried on her cheeks. He was a young boy, yes, but he had picked up his keen observation when he was even younger because his parents had the habit of leaving things out. He thought it was because he was a kid. He hated that._

_He couldn't get a good look at what she was clutching onto so desperately though. A yell from behind him snapped him from his staring and he whipped around so fast his neck hurt and he had to cover his mouth from screaming in surprise. His father was bounding down the stairs two at a time and pushing the boy out of the way before he could count to whatever number it was he always got stuck on. 7? No, was it 8? He knew he could count much farther than that..._

_"What the hell are you doing?! You worthless bitch, I told you not to do that when he's home! I don't know why you fucking do it at all!" The boy looked at his father in alarm. That was three words that he couldn't say, one he was definitely not supposed to say. His father was always the one to scold his mother on those words too. But his mother began saying those words over and over. He couldn't get a firm hold of what she was saying because of all those words. But he knew it was bad now. They were bad words, right? It only made sense that you used them when bad things happened. Like that girl at his school he called a bitch. He was grounded after that, too. Shouldn't daddy get grounded now?_

_That was when he knew it was getting very bad. She was standing now, and he wasn't sure how but at some point his daddy fell. He thought at first he would start laughing and get up like he usually did, but this time he didn't laugh. He continued to say those bad things to the boy's mom, not noticing the small thing that dropped to the floor. But the child did. And when they were too preoccupied arguing and yelling, he snatched it up in his little hand and quickly shoved it down his pajama pants. Mommy would never find it now. Maybe if he left the room and hid, they could play hide-and-seek and everything would be okay again.  
_

_They could find him and laugh like they used to. They used to laugh a while ago._

_So that's what he did. He turned and ran as fast as his legs could go. He pushed open the cubby hole that he always hid in when they fought like this. He stayed there, pulling out the little bag in his pants and fingering it slowly, looking at it with what little light he had coming from the crack in the cubby hole door. It was a small door and he was quickly getting too big to fit in it, but in cases like this it was just perfect. So he stayed in there. Against what his father always told him since the last time they found mommy like this, he opened the little bag and did exactly what he saw his mother doing. Besides, what could it hurt? His mother did it, so it couldn't be bad. His mom wasn't a bad person...right?_

_The police were called at three thirty in the morning by concerned neighbors who claimed to hear the parents screaming. At four, the neighbors in the other building next to the apartment called the police as well. They claimed to hear the boy screaming. When they arrived, they had to search the apartment, then haul the wide eyed, screaming child away._

* * *

Axel bolted upright in bed, running a shaking hand through his tresses.  
He cursed to himself, pulling the sweat covered sheets. The red head pushed himself out of bed, stumbling to the door and whipping it open to reveal his paled cousin about to reach for the door. His hand dropped and he gave a weary smile. Axel scoffed at him, glowering as Reno ran his fingers through his equally tossled red hair.

"Bad dream?" He asked, tipping his head to the side in concern. But that damned smirk was still on his face, Axel realized in irritation.  
He thrust a hand out and roughly shoved Reno to the side, mumbling tiredly. When Reno bumped shoulders with him, he turned and shielded his eyes from the sunlight pouring in through the bathroom window. Seriously, why did bathrooms have to have windows? Not like you needed to stare out the window at any point when you're in there.

"Shut the fuck up." Axel bit out at his relative, trudging down the stairs slowly until something dawned on him. "Shit...Today's Monday, huh?"

He received only a chortle from his cousin and jumped to the assumption that it meant it, indeed, was Monday. The teen groaned and turned, making his way back up the steps to trudge into his room. Reno opened his mouth, raising a finger as to indicate he had something to say, but Axel grasped the handle of his bedroom door and whipped it closed. It slammed in Reno's face, muffling his yells of protest to Axel's grouchiness. Damn he hated Mondays now.

* * *

"Are you done slouching around and banging cups so I can go to work and not have to worry about you burning the house down?" Reno stood in the doorway, his suit fully intact finally and his sunglasses in one hand, twirling around his finger. Axel gave a nonchalant shrug, nudging past him with a half full tub of strawberry ice cream and a spoon. His guardian shook his head at him, sighing heavily at the teen. He sat in front of the television and soon the picture flickering on his face. His green eyes darted over the scene on the television, hand dipping down to scoop out the ice cream in the tub. He ate at least a whole tub of ice cream in two days or a week, depending on his mood for it, but it always had to be strawberry. Of course, Reno knew about this craving for ice cream, and always wondered why it had to be a frozen treat. So damn expensive, he always said.

"Pickh upbh mbore ishcreme!" The spoon dangling from his mouth still, Axel waved a hand carelessly over his shoulder to Reno, who only sighed in exasperation. Hell, the red head figured he still had half an hour to himself before he had to run to school, even though he really didn't have the energy to spend doing so.

"Axel..." He started, then sighed again and shook his head. "You need to get off the shit, man. You really just..." When he looked at his cousin, the teen only turned his back away and began humming the theme song to himself as a blatant sign that he was ignoring his words of advice. He could take care of himself, after all. He didn't need some asshole who thought he was all that to tell him hat he needed to do.

After all, his mother never listened. When he heard the door slam shut he looked into the tub of ice cream, dipping his spoon in to find it just slid off his spoon into a melted mess on the bottom. He frowned, standing up quick enough to cause him to stumble and sauntered into the kitchen, dumping the sticky mess into the sink before throwing away the carton. No use trying to eat it now.

He took a mad dash up the stairs, two at a time until his chest was hurting and he could barely breathe. He stopped at the top to pant, eyes closed in an attempt to keep them from watering from his dry throat. When he straightened up he pushed through his bedroom door and grabbed his backpack. He slung it over his shoulder but with one survey around the room decided, what the hell? School could wait.

* * *

**End Note: Yay! So, As you can see that's apparently the end of the prologue. I know. Sucks. And yes, my spoon in mouth language sucks as well. Tell me how to improve that? Much thanks! But, the first chapter will definitely get better. From right at this very second, it may be a few hours before I post the first chapter. I know, you can barely contain your excitement. *Pummeled* **


	2. If It's Not Too Late For Coffee

**Authors note: Finally. Rewrite, rewrite, rewrite. So after trying to make time for this chapter, it's finished. Sorry it didn't take the so many hours I promised for it to be done. *Bang* But I did make it longer, as I promised! 3,513 words! Whoo! *Dance*As you can tell when you read this, it goes back and forth. The first piece was in Axel's head, now it's Roxas'. It WILL continue to do that? Don't like, tell me. At least then I'll have reviews. DX**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Akuroku wouldn't just be fan made, and neither would be Zemyx. And a character not named wouldn't exist! So, I don't own, and unfortunately I don't profit from this story either! Just having people read it makes me happy.  


* * *

**

Roxas just wanted a normal Monday morning. That didn't seem too hard, did it? He wanted to get up, eat and not have to deal with his new room mate's cheerfulness, go to school, and not have any embarrassment. None. Zip. But of course that didn't happen to the blond. Oh no. He had to get up late and skip breakfast completely. And Sora just _had_ to be jumping on his bed in excitement about his first day in a new school, and he _had_ to be embarassed right when he stepped foot into the hallway of that damn highschool.

Why might you ask? Because something way up there hated Roxas. It hated him deeply. And for that, he hated it back.

And now he found himself on the dirty floor of the hallway, his headache from this morning pounding harder than the footfalls he heard behind him, a loud voice calling his name frantically. As if he just died or something.

Of course.

And, to make matters worse, he didn't even have a _clue_ as to why he ended up on the floor. The blond was simply minding his own business and before he knew it was groaning in pain on his backside. On the floor. And Sora was running up beside him with a look of concern on his face while screaming to him. That did not help the splitting migraine that was now replacing his headache.

"Sora..." When he rubbed his forehead and looked up at his friend-turned-roommate (thank his cold, uncaring brother for that one) to see his concern. Guilt swelled in him. Well of course Sora was only a worried friend, especially since Roxas had been following him.

When the brunette generously helped his fallen friend, Roxas remembered that there was absolutely a reason for his tumble.

And there it was, looking down on him with cluelessly confused eyes. But god, he couldn't look away when his own locked on them. And the unknown cause ran a hand through his already tousled mane of red spikes jutting everyone, much unlike the blond's. The red hair was longer, and Roxas' eyes traced the seemingly soft strands down to his exposed collarbone.

"Rox? Uh...Are you there?" Sora's tentative voice made him scowl when he realized he had been staring.

"Yeah." He bit out, glaring up at the student. He noticed that there were two small inverted triangles under each eye, oddly enough. But his skin seemed flawless and slightly too pale. Though the green eyes were breathe taking and Roxas could barely look away, he found something wrong in the way they looked. Something...

"Hey, you ok?"

His voice was smooth, careless and even cocky, but Roxas was no more fazed by the teenager's appearance. That's all he was. Some strange teenager, who looked as though he needed some sobering up before he came to school again.

"Fine."

Roxas saw the look on Sora's face when he turned on his heel and stalked away, truly pissed off that he was going to be late because of _that_ kid. That stupid, burn out kid. He didn't have time to waste on the likes of him. When he tore out of there, he watched in the corner of his eye as Sora said something he couldn't make out to the red head then came after Roxas at full speed, looking slightly upset himself. But the blond didn't care. He just wanted to be out of there. The pain ebbed slightly, but still pounded in his temples and he heard very clearly the bell yelling almost as loudly as he knew Sora was. But luckily the sound drown him out and he was able to dart to class and lose the overhyped brunette. He did not need a lecture in friendliness right now.

* * *

"Hey Rox, you ok? You've been spacing all day! When're you gonna actually talk!" It was true, in fact. He hadn't been paying much attention to anything for most of the day and now it was already lunch time. And guess who was there, too? But by now, the red head really did look like a burn-out and it was his own damn fault. He looked, in a way, sad though. Like something was truly bothering him...

"Mm." Was all Roxas could mumble as his best friend punched his arm, looking rejected as Roxas just pushed him away.

They all sat at the table together, like they did the year before. Unlike Sora, Roxas was a Junior. But like Sora, he was new as well. Maybe Cloud would consider switching him to one of the other high schools. The old school he, Sora, and all his friends went to had burnt down over the summer by some arson. And that made them all scatter. Luckily, the blond had three of his best friends still with him but Sora...hadn't been so well off. Both of his friends had moved to another high school leaving the small brunette to do what he could by himself. Roxas felt another guilt pang coming on.

"Rox!"

He knew that yell. He knew it all too well. When he looked for the source he saw clearly how pissed off Sora was. The brunette was mainly a happy person but the one thing that pissed him off more than anything was people being rude. Now his friend was pushing past anyone who walked into his path, tramping over to where Roxas and his friends sat. Now he was in for it...

"What the hell?" His voice was shot with venom, and he either didn't see or didn't care that Roxas didn't want to talk about it. "He was _apologizing_ for running into you!"

Would it be easier to drown out his voice or walk away right now?

"I know." The simple reply was all he thought Sora would need. But the blond knew him. He wouldn't stop there until Roxas says he would apologized.

"Roxas, that was Axel!"

Anger boiled in him. It wasn't enough for Sora to expect Roxas to care. Oh no. He had to expect him to apologize and begin talking to Axel again and be his leaning shoulder. He expected Roxas to be a good boy and get along with everyone just like Sora did. He wouldn't. He knew Axel a long time ago, he remembered it clearly. He knew him when they were all under the age of seven, but when something happened and Axel went away...He never knew exactly what happened, but it wasn't good. After that, when the red head came back again...He was different. Very different. Roxas stopped being friendly with him after that.

"That was years ago, Sora. Things change." And he wasn't the same Axel. The blond didn't need to look past the red head's eyes to see that. Now, he let what once was his worst childhood enemy get the best of him. He wasn't some thing Roxas wanted as a friend. Certainly not a best friend.

* * *

Surprisingly, Sora let it drop after that. He didn't bring it up to Roxas, and he didn't try getting the two together for the whole day. It went by quickly when lunch was over. There were only three classes left after that. The first two went by without trouble or incident, but when Roxas stepped into last period Philosophy his hopes of not having the red head in any class soared out the window.

"Roxas!" Luckily, there was that.

He dropped his book bag by the desk, watching Demyx with a nervous smile as the dirty blond grinned at him. He had been praying that Demyx wasn't, but apparently he was best friends with Axel. Now, Roxas was sitting _next to the red head_, pretending not to see him staring. He noticed that Demyx was sitting in front of him, seated next to a slate haired boy who appeared to have his nose in a book. Why didn't Roxas just sit by himself in that seat by the window? He saw in the corner of his eye Axel opening his mouth to say something probably directed at the unfortunate blond, but the bell shrieked just in time. Frowning, Demyx and Axel both turned around. Now, all he saw was Demyx's back and the side of Axel's head.

"Welcome to Philosophy class! If you wish to call me Professor do so, but through the school year you may call me Kadaj."

With short hair that looked more silver than bleached blond, the Professor looked all but sane. But he supposed that's what you get from teaching year long Philosophy. Roxas looked at the Professor in shock. He looked the same age as the students! His eyes widened several times while he was yammering on about philosophy and what the class would be doing all year, and they looked more catlike than anything Roxas would call a "human trait".

"-And get used to the person you're sitting next to class! For they will be your partner on a project I just made up while speaking! Get used to _that_ as well. I will be springing things on you, but not unfairly so-"

The world around Roxas crashed and died. A project...with Axel...

"Hey guys, I need to warn ya. Pick your topic carefully, it's a year long project!" Demyx's whisper in front of him didn't make the situation any better, and neither did the fact that both he and the red head were grinning. Did the world not want Roxas to go to school at all? Maybe it would be easier just to skip Philosophy all year...or drop it...hmm...

"Well Roxas, looks like we're going to be buddies again! So, what should we do the project on?" The arm slung around the blond's shoulder only helped to further annoy Roxas. He tried shrugging it off but Axel just smirked and laughed.

"Why don't we do it on Philosophy and drugs?" Roxas muttered bitterly, successfully pushing the red head off him. He stared ahead of him just in time to see Demyx stiffen in front of him. He frowned, but didn't look over at Axel. At least that got him to be quiet...

He let out sighed grumpily all through class while Kadaj talked on and on about the year's schedule, making it seem so important that everyone knew why this project had to start right in the beginning. It was going to be a full semester project. Half the year spent on hanging out with Axel after school. Suddenly, Roxas hated high school.

"So!"

As the bell hang he walked from the class, ignoring Axel. He didn't want to deal with the red head for the rest of the day. Maybe tomorrow would be different. Maybe he wouldn't come in on a bad start and he wouldn't have to deal with Axel's drug problem. Maybe it was just a relapse and tomorrow he would be fine. Roxas could deal with withdrawals. He did it once before with the red head.

"Roxas, I know you have a problem with me." That, my dear friend, was an understatement. As of now, Roxas hated the green eyed teen. He wanted him to go away. Never see him again. "But here's my number." The paper was shoved into the blond's hand before he could agree or disagree with Axel's statement. Then, nothing. The red head was gone and Roxas was walking the hall alone. Dammit he hated this school.

* * *

He had been sitting at home a full half hour before he looked at Axel's phone number lying next to him on the couch. None of his friends had been able to hang out after school and Sora already made plans to hang out with Riku after the first day. He sat alone, barely watching the television and barely wanting to get off the couch. The only homework he had gotten for the first day had been that damn project Kadaj gave them.

With an exasperated sigh he pushed off the couch and snatched the phone of the receiver, biting his lip. He glanced back at the number on the couch. He didn't need it. Within the few minutes of getting it he had memorized all the digits in order. Roxas played them back in his mind then looked at the paper of messily scrawled digits. Yup, he still knew them. Just as he finally worked up the courage-_hey, it wouldn't hurt to at least call and get the topic straight_-his finger brushing over the first digit, the phone let out a shrill ring. He jumped, flinging the phone across the room as it rang the whole way. It landed against the recliner and was silent.

He grumbled a few choice words. Picking up the phone after he trotted back into the living room, he looked at caller ID and sighed. _Demyx_. He couldn't have chosen any other time to call? The musician never called him anyway, so why now of all times would he bother Roxas?

He pressed the call back button and waited, listening to the ring until the click and Demyx's loud, steady voice came on.

"Yo Rox! Haha, sorry to call you so soon and everything! But I just wanted to know if you'd hang with me and Axel at the coffee shop?"

"Demyx, why now? You could have asked me back in class-"

"I know, I know." Roxas' eye twitched. He hated when Demyx interrupted him. But he supposed with the music banging in the background and the sound of someone talking close by, he couldn't hear very well. He let it slide.

"I'll buy you a coffee and a scone or something! Pleeeeease?"

"Fine."

There wasn't a need for goodbyes or directions. Roxas knew where he was going and the moment he agreed Demyx squealed, happily forcing out in one breath something about seeing him later and hung up promptly.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

When he finally arrived at the coffee shop, he rubbed his arms and tried to press down the tiny bumps rising up on the skin from the small chill outside. Roxas peeked inside the large window, looking around for Demyx. Surely the dirty blond would see him. As soon as he saw arms waving about wildly, he knew it was Demyx. The little bell above the door dinged as he pushed it open and stepped inside. Roxas was greeted with a gust of warm arm blowing in his face and he made his way over to the booth he saw Demyx at.

"Roxy!"

He swore his eye spasmed that time. What was with the red head? They'd been apart for a little less than ten years and already he was using nicknames long forgotten and acting as though they had been best friends the entire time. When Roxas forced a smile and tried to ignore it, he realized he _had_ to sit next to Axel again. The same quiet boy that sat next to Demyx in Philosophy class did now, on the outside of the booth as Demyx sat by the window. When Roxas sidled up to the table and Demyx grinned at him, the unknown teenager looked up from his coffee.

"Um...Hi." It couldn't hurt to be friendly to the boy, even though behind a tuff of hair he stared at him with an emotionless gaze that he was sure could break even Axel into a cold sweat.

"Hello. You're Roxas, am I correct?"

Roxas nodded gently, flopping into the seat when Axel scooted over. As long as he wasn't talking to him...

"My name's Zexion. Pleased to meet you." His voice was as smooth and cold as ice. He had the air of someone who would rather be alone reading than caught in a place like this with such people. But when Demyx grinned and nodded enthusiastically, he caught something that looked like a smile on Zexion's face. Maybe it was just a twitch.

"I'll be back!" Demyx's voice came out before Roxas could reply and when Demyx shooed Zexion out of the seat so he could get out he thought he saw a blush on the dirty blond's cheeks. Zexion slid easily back into the seat when it was empty, his project partner was bounding over to the counter, and sipped at his coffee slowly.

"So...you're Demyx's partner?"

It was hard to make small talk with someone who looked as though he couldn't care less, but Zexion nodded after a moment. He set his mug down, eyes darting over to the right of Roxas where Axel sat silently.

"Yes..." He replied so softly Roxas could almost hear it. For a minute he thought the slate haired teen would just leave it at that and not say anything more, but his lips parted again slightly.

"I knew him over the summer, as well. I met him here." He cleared his throat a little. Roxas took this as the sign that he was done talking about the matter, and let it slide. The spent the next few minutes staring around and not looking at each other until finally someone spoke up.

"Well Rox, we're doing our project on drugs, right?"

Oh hell no.

"_We are_?!" Roxas spun, his eyes laying on Axel. The red head was staring ahead of him, sucking happily on the straw that was stuck through a plastic lid. It went down into an almost fully consumed iced coffee. When his green eyes wandered to Roxas, he raised his eyebrows.

"I thought ya said ya wanted to."

The blond blinked incredulously. Didn't he understand he was just _joking_? Sure, it hadn't been a real joke, more or less a cruel poke at the teenager himself, but did he really consider it as something spoken seriously? For a moment, Roxas opened his mouth over and over like a fish, sputtering uselessly. He could feel both sets of eyes on him, Zexion watching carefully stoic and Axel with eyebrows raised still and sucking on his iced beverage. It made an annoyingly empty sound until Roxas snatched it away. When the cup fell out of his hand onto the table, the straw flew into the air, narrowly missing the teen across the table.

"Stop that! And yeah...well, I did say that but...I.." Flustered. That's what Roxas found himself as he scratched the back of his neck. Axel let his eyebrows fall again and surprisingly, he grinned.

"But you were just being mad at me? I know, Rox. I know you hate it." He let out a sigh. "Everyone does. But I don't _deny_ it like every other cokehead I've heard o'. So are we doing the fucking project on drugs or not?"

His anger was obvious. Yeah, Roxas didn't doubt that Axel would blurt it out when asked. But he knew for a fact that the red head was getting mad about it even now. What he was mad about though, he wasn't sure. Before he could answer he turned his head to see Demyx bouncing back to the table with two coffees in hand. One steamed as he set it down in front of Roxas, the other being another iced, like Axel's. Zexion stood to let him back in his seat and this time, Demyx visibly blushed as he thanked him.

"Told you I'd get you a free coffee! Hey Axel...you okay?"

Roxas turned his eyes onto Axel. He had gotten slightly pale besides the red tint his cheeks were getting. A light sweat was on his brow and he shivered. When he saw Axel's fists clenched by his sides under the table, he knew he was definitely not okay. What was going on in that head of his?

"Yes." Axel bit out. He brushed his arm up against Roxas', who could feel the cold sweat on his skin. No, he wasn't fine. "Look, I hafta go. I'll see you later." He nudged Roxas lightly with his elbow then pulled it back quickly as if he was burned. But Roxas didn't need any nudge to get him up. He was already flying from his seat, slapping the coffee down on the table so hard the others had to pick theirs up to prevent them from spilling. He didn't notice though. He had his eyes glued to the red head as he stood and pulled on his sweatshirt, pulling up the hood. Without another word, he was sweeping from the coffee shop and down the street at a quick walk.

Roxas fell back into the seat numbly. He shook a little, reaching out to grab his coffee. His throat had a dry spot suddenly and his eyes watered from trying to breathe around it. The liquid he drank quickly burned his tongue but he set it down and looked up at Demyx and Zexion. The latter stared at him, gaze unwavering. His eyes held no concern or curiosity, just a constant coldness. Demyx however, stared out the window where Axel had left.

God, this was going to be one hell of a school year.

* * *

**End Note: Haha. Kadaj is a Philosophy Professor, yes. I wanted to use the craziest character I knew. So I chose him. If you don't know who he is, he's in Final Fantasy: Advent Children. Movie, yes. He's amazing. So yup. I'd like 10 reviews before I continue. No reviews, no continue. So far, I have numerous hits but no reviews. I'm counting on you guys. If you like this, tell me. If not, I'm not going to bother. :)**


End file.
